Can You Teach Me How To Playing A Drum?
by GZBWY
Summary: Saat Kyuhyun tertarik dengan drum yang dimainkan Siwon dan meminta untuk diajari oleh hyungnya itu. tetapi ia bosan dan kesal karena sedari tadi tidak bisa memainkannya. WonKyu  SiwonxKyuhyun  NC YAOI. third fic! RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Teach Me How To Playing A Drum?**

Pair : WonKyu, SiKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Disclaimer : SJ belongs to SME but not by Siwon because he is my husband *PD tingkat dewa*

Warning : **NC YAOI**, Smut, Lemon, BL (malexmale), alur gaje, dosa ditanggung sendiri yah xp

PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T WANT CARP WITH ME!

* * *

><p>"Ayooo semuanya.. segera mengumpul..."<p>

Pagi hari disaat matahari sudah muncul sepenuhnya, para anggota Super Junior sudah mulai disibukkan dengan aktifitas mereka. Leeteuk sang leader pun sudah mulai sibuk untuk mengurus anggota lainnya.

"Eunhyuk.. Sungmin.. Donghae.. Wookie.. Yesung.. Kyuhyun.. Heechul.. Hmm Siwon kemana?" Dengan tangan memegang gulungan koran ia tampak berguman menghitung anak anaknya yang sedang mengumpul dan sibuk sendiri.

"Siwon.. Kemana Siwon-ah? Apa ada yang tahu dimana ia berada?"

Bla.. bla... bla..

Tampaknya para hyung dan dongsaengnya mengabaikan dirinya. ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, maka ia pun segera menuju pintu keluar ruangan latihan untuk mencari Siwon.

Saat Leeteuk sudah berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat ingin keluar dari ruangan itu juga.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. kau mau kemana?"

Langkah Kyuhyun pun terhenti dan menoleh kearah Leeteuk "Mau mengambil PSPku dikamar, ntar kalau dah siap latihan bisa langsung main.." jawabnya dan berlalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu keluar.

"Bisakah sekalian kau mencarikan Siwon Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." jawabnya tanpa menoleh dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar tempat tidur dirinya dan Sungmin. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan mencari PSP kesayangannya itu. Ia mulai mencari mulai dari tempat tidur dan kolongnya, diatas meja, dibalik bantal guling, ditempat tidur Sungmin, dilemari bajunya tapi hasil yang didapatnya nihil. Ia tidak dapat menemukan PSPnya itu.

Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk kembali keruangan latihan mereka, mencoba untuk menanyakan Sungmin mana tau PSPnya malah disita si aegyo itu karena sejak dari tadi pagi ia merengut dan belum ada berbicara dengannya.

"Kemana menghilangnya PSPku? Argghh pasti Sungmin menyembunyikannya.."

Saat kakinya berjalan menyusuri tangga, terdengarnya suara drum yang begitu pelan. Untuk memastikan pendengarannya ia pun mencoba mengikuti dimana asal suara tersebut. Suara tersebut menggiringi langkah kakinya berjalan menuju lorong didekat tangga dan berbelok ke arah kiri dan berhenti tepat diruangan bekas studio milk mereka.

Tanpa ragu ia pun membuka pintu tersebut, disana terlihatlah orang yang sedari tadi dicari-cari Leeteuk. Siwon berada di dalam bekas ruang rekam mereka yang terlihat sedang larut dalam permainan drumnya. Dari kaca jendela terlihat kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat dengan ekspresi wajah begitu semangat, earplug ukuran sedang berwarna biru muda menutupi kedua telinganya dan kedua tangan dengan stiknya sibuk menabuh drum hingga tetesan air keringat tampak mengucur di dahi dan lehernya. Setiap pukulan drum yang dimainkan Siwon terlihat begitu keras tetapi tentu saja suara yang dihasilkan dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri terdengar begitu kecil. Kenapa? Semua orang tau kalau ruangan rekam itu selalu dibuat redam. Jadi, yah itulah alasan mengapa Siwon tetap memaksa drumnya dipindahkan diruangan ini saja walaupun ruangnya bisa dibilang terlalu kecil daripada drumnya dibuang karena bikin keributan di dorm saat dimainkannya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam berdiri ditempat. Entah kenapa ia begitu takjub melihat Siwon yang sedang memainkan drum, Siwon yang ternyata sudah selesai memainkan satu lagu mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya juga melepas earplugnya dan segera mengambil minuman serta handuk disamping drumnya, ia baru sadar Kyuhyun berada diruangan itu saat matanya terfokus ke depan melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan muka datar menatapnya.

'ngapain dia disini? Oh.. pasti nyuruh latihan..' guman Siwon dalam hati sambil melihat jam yang melekat didinding ruangannya.

Siwon berjalan mendekati kaca pembatas ruangan dan mengetuk ketuk kaca tersebut hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan arahan tangannya ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau ngapain disini? Pasti Leeteuk menyuruhmu mencariku untuk latihan.." tanya Siwon membukakan pintu dan kembali duduk di kursi drumnya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi dan duduk tak jauh dari tempat Siwon berada. "Iya sih aku memang disuruh untuk mencarimu hyung.. tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kau dimana dan tidak mau untuk mencarimu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara drummu dari tangga tadi karena penasaran yasudah aku mengikuti asal suara tersebut dan berhenti di ruangan ini.. ternyata disini kau meletakkan drummu itu.. kukira drummu sudah dibuang hyung.." Jawabnya polos dan rada tengik *menurut author*

"Aku juga sebenarnya malas latihan.. aku tadi kembali ke kamar untuk mencari PSPku, tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Kurasa PSPku itu disembunyikan Sungmin-hyung.."

"Eh tapi, aku tertarik melihat hyung bermain drum.. bisa ajari aku?" Sambungnya kembali tak henti-henti *banyak bacot nih Kyu*

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin ku ajarkan.. kemarilah.." Ujar Siwon dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun pun bergerak berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula dan kembali duduk dikursi drum Siwon. "Akan kuajarkan beberapa teknik dasar bermain drum.. pertama dari memegang stick, kalau kau ingin bermain yang benar kau harus memegang stick yang benar juga agar suara yang dihasilkan bagus.." ocehnya memulai pelajaran bermain drum yang dberikannya untuk Kyuhyun..

Setengah jam kemudian..

Siwon mulai memberi contoh memainkan beberapa nada drum setelah Kyuhyun sudah mengerti permainan dasarnya. "Coba kau ulangi dari pukulan yang kulakukan tadi.." Perintah Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk mengulang kembali pukulan drum yang tadi telah dilakukan Siwon. Ternyata tak semudah yang dipikirkannya, ia sudah mencoba lima kali namun ia tak juga berhasil dari tadi.

"Setelah kau memukul ini, kau harus langsung memukul ini juga secara langsung tanpa jeda.." Ulang Siwon mengajari Kyuhyun. "Ah.. Sudahlah hyung.. belajarnya sampai disini saja.." Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah mulai nyerah dan bosan mulai mengerucutkan mulutnya dan membanting stick tersebut hingga tercampak entah kemana dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hey Kyu, kau mematahkan stickku.. ini stick spesial dari adikku.." Siwon menatap dengan tampang marah kearah Kyu, Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badan dan menjawab "Terus apa peduliku? kau bisa membeli stick itu lagi.. kan banyak dijual ditoko musik" Jawabnya enteng dan berlalu.

Tentu Saja Siwon tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa minta maaf atau apalah itu yang bisa untuk menggantikan sticknya yang patah karena dibanting Kyuhyun. Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang kenop pintu dan mendorongnya kedinding juga mengunci tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan miliknya.

"Kau kira kau bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa dosa setelah menghancurkan stick kesayangan dari adikku?" Wajah Siwon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sedikit bergejolak marah. Ya, tentu saja dia marah, ia sangat sayang kepada adiknya begitu juga dengan setiap barang pemberian dari adiknya itu. Yah sebenarnya sih ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan soal sticknya itu, tapi tiba-tiba muncul ide 'cling cling' dari otaknya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu hyung.. Lagipula barang seperti itukan banyak dijual.. kau bisa membelinya kembali dengan yang baru bahkan yang lebih bagus.." Jawabnya kembali dengan mudahnya seakan dia sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Mudah sekali kau menjawabnya Cho Kyuhyun.. bahkan kau tidak ada meminta maaf kepadaku atau niat untuk membelikannya yang baru, kau malah menyuruhku.. akan kubuat kau berulang kali meminta maaf kepadaku dan merasakan kesakitan lebih dari cengkraman tanganku ini.."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu h-" Bibir Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun sehingga kini sudah melekat erat dengan bibirnya dan dengan ganas Siwon melumatnya berusaha mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bermain dengan lidahnya tetapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat sudah menutup mulutnya, terpaksa Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya berhasil terbuka dan dengan cepat Siwon langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu kewalahan dengan serangan mendadak yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya, sekarang nafasnya sangat begitu kekurangan oksigen dikarenakan Siwon yang mungkin.. sudah lima menit menciumnya, ia pun mencoba menggerakkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk menghindari wajahnya dengan Siwon karena cuman hal itu yang bisa dilakukannya mengingat tangannya yang sudah terkunci begitu juga dengan kakinya yang tidak bisa bergerak karena dihimpit badan Siwon.

Sepertinya Siwon sadar dengan maksud gerakan yang dilakukan wajah Kyuhyun yang mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajahnya itu. Ia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun tampak megap-megap seperti baru melakukan lari marathon 200 m tanpa berhenti. Deru nafasnya yang kini sibuk mengambil oksigen sangat terdengar ditelinga Siwon. Siwon menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, dilepasnya sejenak tangannya yang dari tadi mengunci tangan Kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah pintu ruangan dan menguncinya kemudian dicampakkannya kunci tersebut dan berhasil mendarat didekat kaca jendela.

Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang masih megap seperti tadi "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa maksudmu menciumku begini? Kau tahu? Aku hampir mati gara-gara ciumanmu tadi!" Protesnya dengan nafas yang masih tersengal.

"Terus apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin membuat kau meminta maaf berkali-kali padaku dengan desahan yang kupastikan hanya berasal dari suaramu.." Seringai Siwon kembali muncul, mata Kyuhyun semakin terbuka lebar 'Sialan Siwon hyung, tampaknya ia ingin balas dendam padaku. Desahan? Ti-tidak.. Apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku?'

"oh ya, selama ini kau selalu menjadi 'top' bersama Sungmin kan? Akan kubuat kau merasa kesakitan yang mungkin belum pernah kau alami selama hidupmu" Senyum Siwon tercipta dengan menampilkan giginya yang putih itu, sedikit lucu ia membayangkan apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka yang sedikit, Siwon kembali mengunci tangan Kyuhyun merapatkan badannya dan mencium bibir merah itu dengan lembut, kali ini dia ingin bermain dengan lembut sebentar kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih saja tidak mau atau belum mau? untuk bermain dengan hyungnya itu. Ia masih saja mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar hyungnya itu dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya agar bisa terbebas dari cengkraman hyungnya itu.

Oh, Cho Kyuhyun.. sadarlah dengan apa yang kau lakukan karena itu begitu sangat membuang tenagamu! Karena dia takkan melepaskanmu begitu saja.

Err ralat, mungkin berguna juga gerakan hebohmu itu sampai-sampai membuat Siwon merasa begitu terganggu dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya ditubuhmu, Sehingga kini ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bisakah kau ikut bermain dan menikmatinya saja Cho Kyuhyun? Atau mau kuceritakan kepada Sungmin bahwa kau bermain denganku sehingga bisa saja dia memutuskanmu?" ancam Siwon memegang dagu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jangan hyung.. Kumohon.. Aku ti-tidak mau kehilangan dirinya.."

"Makanya.. Ikutilah permainan ini dan jangan menolakku lagi.. kita hanya melakukannya sekali saja, jangan menolak yah evilku.." Seru Siwon dan kini kembali mencium pelan bibir ranum itu dan mulai melumatnya. Lumatan pelan yang dilakukan Siwon berlanjut dengan adu lidah yang dilakukan tentu saja dengan dirinya dan Kyuhyun, Siwon menyeringai saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tampak membuka sedikit mulutnya dan tentu saja hal tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh Siwon.'Anak penurut..' gumannya dalam hati, setelah mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik Kyuhyun ia pun mengajak adu lidah yang ternyata dibalas oleh Kyuhyun. Dan semakin menjadilah ciuman panas mereka.

Posisi mereka yang sedang berdiri membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kelelahan dan perlahan merosot terduduk kebawah lantai dengan kaki terjulur kedepan, Siwon hanya mengikuti saja gerak Kyuhyun selama gerakannya itu tidak bermaksud untuk menolaknya. tak lupa ia mematikan lampu ruangan tersebut. Mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka saat dirasakannya pandangannya yang gelap mendadak.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman bibir Siwon beralih ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun, cahaya remang-remang yang menyinari mereka tetap tidak menyulitkan Siwon untuk melakukan aksi kissmarknya dileher Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung..Aaaah.. Ke-kenapa eenghh.. lampu ruangan dimati-kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela kegiatan Siwon yang menjilati dan mengigit lehernya.

"Mereka pasti sedang sibuk mencari kita.. kalau lampu tidak dimatikan pasti mereka akan tahu kalau kita disini.. apa kau mau chagi kalau kegiatan kita terganggu?" Siwon menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan melanjutkannya kembali setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun kembali terdiam atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menahan 'suaranya'. Tentu saja hal tersebut diketahui Siwon karena matanya sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Siwon membiarkannya, ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya menyerah untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya itu.

Setelah cukup puas dengan leher Kyuhyun, Siwon pun berhenti sejenak sambil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. "Bisakah kau membantuku membukakan bajumu?" tangan Siwon sudah memegang ujung bawah kaos Kyuhyun "Berdirilah sebentar agar aku lebih mudah melepas bajumu.." Kyuhyun pun berdiri diangkatnya kedua tangannya saat siwon sudah menarik bajunya ke atas dan terlepaslah baju itu pada dirinya sehingga menampakkan kulit putih susu yang tampak rata itu. Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah dan ia tampak menunduk malu untung saja ruangan itu gelap sehingga menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sedari tadi.

Seringai kebahagiaan (?) kembali tergambar di wajah polos nan ganteng itu. "Don't be shy my evil.. dan bersiaplah untuk pengalaman pertamamu menjadi uke.." Serunya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Siwon kembali menindih tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kini ia berada diatasnya, ia memulainya dengan menjilati tubuh Kyuhyun dari dada hingga ke perut dan kemudian berlanjut dengan mengulum puting kanan dan memilin puting kiri dengan tangan kirinya juga meremas pelan milik Kyu dengan tangan satunya lagi.

Kyuhyun masih tetap menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai pada saatnya ia tidak tahan, ia pun mendesah sejadi-jadinya saat Siwon tidak hanya mengulum putingnya tetapi juga menggigitnya dan juga karena miliknya yang diremas Siwon sehingga terbangun.

Beruntung juga mereka 'bermain' di tempat itu karena ruang studio bekas mereka ini memiliki redam suara sehingga suara suara erotis yang tercipta dari bibir menggoda mereka takkan terdengar walau sekuat apapun berteriak.

Siwon masih mengulum puting kanan milik Kyu dan berpindah kesatunya setelah ia merasa cukup puas, ia gigit kulum dan menghisap puting itu sehingga membuat yang punya menggeliat tak karuan, tangan satunya lagi juga masih tidak berhenti untuk meremas bahkan mengocok milik Kyu.

"Si-aaaah.. nghhh.. enghh haah.." Bahkan untuk memanggil nama Siwon saja ia tidak bisa. Tangannya yang sudah bebas dari cengkraman Siwon kini sedang menarik pelan rambut hitam Siwon membuat Siwon semakin bergairah melaksanakan kegiatannya.

Setelah selesai dengan kedua puting Kyuhyun ia pun kembali menjilati dada itu dan perlahan turun sampai ke perut dan akhirnya berhenti menatap milik Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah mengeras dibalik celana panjangnya. Senyum Siwon kembali terbentuk secara tak henti, walaupun dengan cahaya yang remang ia bisa merasakan bahwa celana itu sudah ketat mengepas dan pasti terasa sempit.

Tetapi kali ini ia ingin menggoda sang evil terlebih dahulu sebelum menikmatinya, ia pun meremas 'itu'nya Kyuhyun secara perlahan dan semakin lama semakin kuat remasannya. (mie remes boookk #plak)

"Arrrgghhh.. aahh.. engghh Ja-jangan.. menggodaku h-hyung.. please se-sekarang AARGGHH.." Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya itu sehingga membasahi celana miliknya, baik celana dalam ataupun celana panjangnya.

"Wah.. ini masih pemanasan... kok sudah klimaks sih? Cepat banget Kyu hihi.." Siwon tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata sangat begitu mudah untuk digoda.

Kyuhyun merasakan begitu lemas, entah kenapa kali ini ia begitu cepat sekali lelah. Mungkin dikarenakan dirinya yang tidak menyangka bakal diberi 'jadwal tambahan' oleh hyungnya itu.

Tapi disela keadaannya yang melemas sekarang, disisi lain badannya yang sudah terangsang akibat ulah Siwon itu semakin meminta untuk melakukan 'itu' secepatnya. Apakah kalian mengerti maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun? Tidak? Kalau begitu kita sama readers.

"H-hyung.. Jangan menggodaku lagi.. a-ayo cepat lakukan itu se-sekarang.. aku sudah tidak tahan.." Pinta Kyuhyun disela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan sehabis klimaks, didekapnya tubuh dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon lalu mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

"Hey Kyu.. kenapa malah kau yang jadi ngebet? Kan tadi yang kepengen aku.. trus, tadi kau juga sempat menolakku kan?"

"Ja-jangan pikirkan yang tadi hyung.. ayolah kau jugakan yang sudah membuatku jadi begini.." Kyuhyun mencium bibir Siwon dengan ganas dan memainkan lidah Siwon seakan akan begitu menantang dirinya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Kyuhyun pun mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menimpa tubuhnya membuat mata Siwon membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun. 'kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi agresif gini?' tanya Siwon dalam hati, tapi dia pun membiarkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin mengetahui sejauh dan sehebat apa hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun jika ia menjadi seme.

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mulai menjilat leher Siwon dan kemudian menghisap juga menggigitnya di beberapa tempat, meninggalkan jejak merah dikulit yang bisa dibilang putih itu.

Sambil bekerja di leher Siwon, tangan Kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam. Dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja Siwon sampai kebawah kemudian meraba raba dada dan perut sixpack itu dan kemudian tangannya beralih ke puting kiri Siwon melakukan gerakan memilin juga mencubit pelan puting tersebut.

Mulutnya pun kini sudah beralih dari leher turun ke puting kanan Siwon, sekilas terdengarnya suara Siwon yang mendesah pelan senyum evil pun mulai tercipta dari bibirnya.

Aksinya masih terus berlanjut, sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak setelah puas dengan kedua puting itu dan beralih mendekati telinga Siwon kemudian berbisik "Hyung, aku hebat kan kalau di'atas'? kau bisa kubuat mendesah begitu.. walaupun kau cukup menahannya.." seringai kemenangan masih tercetak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun. Kini ia pun melanjutkan aksinya dengan menggigit cuping telinga Siwon sambil sesekali menjilatnya.

Saat ia sedang asyik asyiknya dengan permainannya itu tiba-tiba Siwon mendorongnya kembali membuat Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah tidak senangnya itu kepada Siwon.

"Cukup sekian pekerjaanmu Kyuhyunnie, kuakui kau sedikit baik dalam merangsang dan menggoda. Aku sudah lumayan ter'bangun' nih... langsung masuk ke point utama saja yah.." ucap Siwon dan langsung saja ia melepas celana panjang Kyuhyun juga celana panjang miliknya tak lupa ia juga melepas celana dalam dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masuk sekarang yah Kyuhyunnie.. karena ini pembalasan untukmu.. jadi aku tidak mau pakai pemanasan lagi.. oke chagi?"Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke bahunya dan langsung saja ia memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Kyuhyun dengan satu gerakan.

"AAAARRGGGHHHH...AGGHH..AKKHH.." Langsung saja teriakan memenuhi ruang bekas studio tersebut, Siwon refleks langsung mencium Kyuhyun untuk membungkam mulutnya. Walau ia tahu bahwa ruangan ini memiliki redam suara tapi tetap saja suaranya bisa terdengar sedikit jika Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras seperti tadi.

Dari teriakkannya tadi nampak sekali bukan bahwa ia belum pernah menjadi 'bottom' ? sehingga lubangnya yang sempit itu terasa begitu perih sekali saat tiba tiba kemasukkan benda yang cukup besar.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia juga merasa sedikit sakit atau nikmat? Entahlah. Itu karena miliknya yang sudah begitu bangun dan juga keras begitu dijepit erat oleh lubang Kyuhyun.

"H-hyung.. Sa-sakit.. sungguh beneran sakit.. arghh.." ia pun kembali berbicara setelah Siwon mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

Seakan tuli dengan rintihan dan kesakitan yang dialami Kyuhyun, Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Ia sendiri pun ternyata cukup kesulitan menggerakkan miliknya dikarenakan lubang Kyuhyun yang belum begitu beradaptasi sehingga masih begitu sempit.

"Oh baby.. Kau begitu sempit sekali.. enghh.." Siwon pun terpaksa harus berhenti sejenak dan memberikan waktu agar lubang milik Kyuhyun itu terbiasa dengan benda asing yang tiba-tiba datang saja itu. Ia kembali berciuman dengan Kyuhyun sambil menunggu. "Don't cry baby.. seperti yang kau tahu, nanti pasti akan terasa nikmat.." Seusai berciuman, Siwon menjilati air mata yang ternyata sudah kering dan menempel di pipi lembut Kyuhyun. Kasihan juga dia melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak tersiksa karena menjadi uke mendadak ini. Dan hilang sudah beberapa stamina bercinta Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat begitu membara saat dirasakannya sakit yang begitu luar biasa tersebut.

Dua puluh menit mereka berdua sudah tiga kali berciuman berati sudah dua puluh menit juga lubang Kyuhyun mulai membiasakan dengan milik Siwon itu. Siwon pun sudah merasakan bahwa lubang itu sudah terasa sedikit longgar.

Tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah memulai kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan Kyuhyun sendiri sudah bersiap dengan apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya itu karena rasa sakitnya sendiri sudah sedikit mengurang.

"engghh. ahh ummhh.. enghhh ahh ngghh.." Desahan pun kembali timbul keluar dari bibir ranumnya itu, membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya semakin terangsang dan menggila saja.

Rintihan dan rasa sakit lama kelamaan mulai tergantikan dengan suara suara dan desahan erotis, walaupun desahan itu masih bercampur dengan rasa sakit tapi dia pun semakin bebas mengeluarkan desahan itu, seperti yang dibilangnya hyungnya tadi, nanti pasti terasa nikmat.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya, sudah lama dia menginginkan err mungkin kata yang lebih tepat merindukan kenikmatan yang tak tergantikan ini semenjak Kibum mengambil cuti dari Super Junior. Dan refleks,saat ia mendengar Kyuhyun mendesah dia pun ikut mendesah juga dan semakin terangsang untuk terus mempercepat tempo permainannya. Iseng, dibukanya kedua matanya untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi sang evilnya itu. Dilihatnya milik Kyuhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun, ia pun tak menyia-yiakan barang yang nganggur tersebut dan berhubung dekat dengan wajahnya hanya perlu sedikit menunduk ia pun akhirnya mengulum dan menghisap kuat kuat milik Kyu sambil tetap dalam tempo permainannya.

"sss..engghh ohh..ahhh.. h-hyung.. te-terus.. la-lagi ahh.. ooh.." Kyuhyun menggelinjat ke kanan kiri dan tangannya pun sibuk meremas pelan rambut Siwon dan menarik narik apapun yang bisa menjadi pegangannya.

Siwon semakin menggila saja, dalam permainan yang masih cepat, hisapan dan gigitan pada milik Kyuhyun yang begitu kuat membuat yang punya semakin tak tertahan lagi untuk mengeluarkannya. "h-hyung..sss..a-aku.. ma-mauAARRGGHH" Dan keluarlah cairan itu memenuhi mulut Siwon dan sedikit keluar menetes di pipinya karena kepenuhan. Ditelannya semua cairan tersebut termasuk cairan yang sempat menetes keluar menetes di pipinya.

Matanya pun terbuka melihat Kyuhyun dan secara tak sengaja melihat bayangan seseorang diluar ruangan yang bisa dipastikan dia itu adalah Heechul yang seperti kecarian, atau lebih tepatnya lagi pasti mencari mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat Siwon langsung menunduk menimpah badan Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu lemas dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan kain penutup drumnya.

"Kemana sih Siwon? Udah tahu waktu latihan masih aja pergi.. Kyuhyun juga.. dicari satu menghilang satu.." Dengan omelan yang panjang dan lebar diutarakannya, Heechul bergerak dan sudah mencari ke beberapa ruangan termasuk ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan diperiksanya.

Dan seingatnya, ruangan ini adalah ruang drum milik Siwon. Dan kalau ia benar, Siwon sedang bermain drum disana. Karena hanya tempat itulah yang biasanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan Siwon dari rasa lelah dan bosannya.

Kriiiiieeettt..

Pintu pun terbuka lebar, diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh arah. Karena pandangannya yang gelap ia pun mencoba mencari saklar lampu ruangan tersebut.

"Heechul, apa kau sudah melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun" tiba –tiba suara sang leader terdengar dan menepuk pundak Heechul.

"Tidak.. dan sepertinya dia juga tidak ada disini.." Jawab Heechul berhenti mencari dan segera keluar lalu menutup pintu.

Brukk..

Pintu ruangan terdengar kembali tertutup, Siwon dengan lega akhirnya kembali bangkit dari badannya yang sejak tadi menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun dan membungkam mulutnya, bukan dengan ciuman tetapi dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Hyung! Apa apaan sih pake nutup mulut sama timpa badan orang? Sesak tau!" protes Kyuhyun tak senang.

"Tadi Heechul sama Teukie diluar, pasti nyariin kita.. kau mau kita ketahuan dalam keadaan telanjang begini? Bakalan diusir dari dorm kita! Apalagi kau Kyuhyun, pasti dibenci setengah mati sama Sungmin.. kau mau?" balas Siwon dengan mata masih mencoba mengintip keluar melihat keadaan.

"E-eh? Benarkah hyung? Kalau begitu.."

"Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan lagi. mereka juga sudah pergi.. ayo sayang, kita lanjutkan yang tertunda!" Siwon pun kembali menyantap bibir Kyuhyun, ciuman yang awalnya begitu pelan agar ia bisa merasakan kelembutan bibirnya itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman liar beriringan dengan tempo gerakan pinggul Siwon yang semakin cepat, tentu saja staminanya masih penuh sedari tadi ia belum ada klimaks sama sekali.

"H-hyung... hmmpphh..eengghh.." Diantara long kiss mereka terdengar kembali suara desahan Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon semakin terangsang dengan desahan erotis yang tertahan itu sehingga membuatnya lupa waktu bahwa mereka sudah begitu lama berciuman.

Ciuman pun mereka akhiri setelah mereka bertukar saliva, berperang lidah dan menghabisakan pasokan oksigen. Saliva tampak menggantung diantara jarak bibir keduanya dan akhirnya putus saat wajah mereka semakin jauh.

Fokus Siwon kini kembali kepada tempo permainannya yang semakin menggila dan cepat saja. desahan terus menerus keluar tak hanya dari bibir Kyuhyun melainkan Siwon pun juga.

"enggghh.. ahhh..eummh..cha-chagii.. ak-akhirnya aku mau... AAAHH ARGGHH!" Siwon pun akhirnya sampai pada klimaks pertamanya dan ternyata Kyuhyun juga, seketika itu juga tubuhnya rubuh diatas badan Kyuhyun.

Nafasnya terdengar begitu memburu begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ditengah-tengah mereka sibuk mengatur nafas, Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Siwon.

Merasakan perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut Siwon bangkit untuk duduk dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Makasih banyak yah chagi.. semua ini pasti akan aku rahasiakan.. kamu juga yah?" Ucapnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

"Umm.. iya hyung.. aku juga pasti gak akan bilang.. walaupun kini bagian bawahku terasa sakit.." jawabnya dengan sedikit membuang muka dari Siwon

"Haha.. maaf yah Kyu.. kan bisa jadi pengalaman kamu itu.." Siwon mengelus kepala Kyu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Teruusss.. ini gimana? Ma-masih ada cairanmu dan a-aku.. h-hyung.." Kyuhyun langsung tertunduk saat ia menyiapkan ucapannya.

"Yaudah, aku bersihin dulu yah.." Siwon pun mulai menjilati bersih mulai dari perut Kyuhyun sampai kebawah, ditelannya beberapa tetes cairan itu dan sengaja menyisakan sebagian cairan tersebut dimulutnya.

Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun sehingga ia terbangun dari posisinya lalu mencium bibir itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan cairan dimulutnya tersebut lalu melepas ciumannya dan kemudian segera menutup bibir Kyuhyun.

"Telan yah sayang.. sekalian kenang-kenangan.." jawab Siwon kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mulai memasangkan bajunya kembali.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempat dengan mata membulat, lidahnya pun tidak bergerak sama sekali. 'Cairan campuran aku dan dia kini berada dimulutku.. te-telan atau muntahkan saja yah?'

"Sudah kubilang, cepat telan dan memakai bajumu kembali.." seru Siwon kembali seakan menjawab pertanyaan di otaknya.

Glepp..

Dengan susah payah pun Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menelan cairan tersebut.

"Cepat pakai bajumu kembali Kyuhyun, biar kita segera keluar dari sini.." Perintahnya kembali dan mengambil kunci ruangan tersebut yang tadi dicampakkannya.

Siwon pun membuka pintu tersebut bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai berpakaian.

Mereka pun keluar berbarengan.

Dan entah alasan apa yang akan mereka ciptakan untuk menyembunyikan kejadian hari ini.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>an: Terima kasih para readers/silent readers yang sudah membaca fic saya! Fic ini saya persembahkan bagi anda semua pecinta yaoi dkk. Hope you like it guys! ^^

Nah, saya mau bacot nih ceritanya. Kalau gak mau baca tolong silahkan langsung tinggalkan riviewnya yaa jangan asal kabur dong okeoke? *loncat loncat* XD

Pertama, yumu sedang AMAT SANGAT SUPER KESAL sekali sama yang namanya "AGNES MONICA" tandain yah kalo perlu pake lope lope! karena dia maen dm dm-an aja sama Siwon oppaaaaaa huuuaaaa grrrrrr pulang kau sana ke china agneszzzbabss #ups Gak usah kau jadi artis indo lagi gaaaaaakkkk suuuuddddiiii kaaaaaaalloooo giiinii caranyaaaaaa *mencak mencak* ada disini yang gak senang saya ngejek dia? Oke silahkan ngeFLAME SAYA SEPUASNYA biar berantem kita sini yok #emositingkatdewa

Kedua, saya ingin bilang bahwa karir menulis fic nc saya belum berakhir sampai disini. rencananya malah mau buat fic NC 10.000 word dan saya pastikan itu kebanyakan NC SEMUA! MWAHAHAHAHA~ Alur nya udah ada sih, cuma pairnya aja nih yang saya bingung mau bikin siapa. Ada yang mau usul? Ayo silahkan ripiu~ *cling cling*

Oke that's all.. and last please give me some comment or flame or whatever do you want with click "Riview" button. REALLY BIG THANKS FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A RIVIEW~ XD

Ripiu diterima kapan saja, mau nih fic udah basi setahun kek saya masih nerima

GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Minnie Seongmin


	2. Chapter 2

**Can You Teach Me How To Playing A Drum?**

Pair : WonKyu, SiKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Disclaimer : All members belongs to God

Warning : **NC YAOI**, Smut, Lemon, BL (malexmale), alur agak membingungkan, dosa ditanggung sendiri yah xp

PLEASE DON'T COPY THIS FIC IF YOU DON'T WANT CARP WITH ME!

* * *

><p><em>Kata orang bermain api itu berbahaya<em>

_Tapi seberapa bahayakah?_

_Aku tidak tahu jika tidak mencobanya_

"Lebih baik kau kekamarmu dulu, ganti baju dan berpuralah sakit dan kau usahakan jangan 'begituan' dulu dengan Sungmin karena kissmark ditubuhmu masih tampak dengan jelas apalagi dilehermu itu"

Siwon melangkah bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun kemudian berhenti dan menghadap kearahnya. "Aku akan berpura sehabis dari laundry dan berjumpa dengan teman kuliahku sehingga tadi ngobrol dulu, agar aktingku lebih pasti aku akan ke laundry sekarang. Usahakan jangan sampai ketahuan yah chagi" Dikecupnya dahi Kyuhyun pelan dan cukup lama untuk melepasnya.

"Terima kasih dan maafkan aku" Dia pun kemudian berlalu menuju pintu keluar dari belakang drom.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam berdiri di tempat, masih terbayangnya apa saja yang barusan hyungnya itu lakukan padanya. Bukti itu juga masih ada berupa kissmark dileher dan ditempat lain yang hal itu sama sekali belum pernah dilakukan Sungmin terhadapnya. Adegan yang terpikirkan olehnya itu berhasil membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit memerah.

'A-apa yang sudah kupikirkan?' teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 'lebih baik aku segera ke kamar, sebelum yang lain tahu' pikirnya lanjut dan kemudian berjalan menuju tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

**xmxmx**

Beberapa titik air jatuh dari rambut yang basah seusai keramas itu, membasahi tubuhnya dan berakhir jatuh di lantai. Handuk putih melilit dari pinggangnya sampai turun ke bawah sedangkan satu handuk dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil hinggap di kepala Kyuhyun yang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dari kamar mandi menuju cermin dan menatap matanya sendiri, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha bertanya pada dirinya yang terpantul di cermin tersebut.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dalam hati dengan mata yang masih menatap pantulan matanya sendiri dicermin berwarna coklat tersebut.

"_Iya, aku sadar sepenuhnya"_ jawabnya lirih seperti sedang membisik.

"Apakah kau sudah berselingkuh?"

"_Mungkin, atau lebih tepatnya iya? Tapi selama ini akukan tidak ada rasa sayang terhadap Siwon. Apakah itu bisa disebut dengan selingkuh?"_

"Tapi kalian sudah melakukan hal tersebut" sambungnya kembali sambil mengacak dan menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Ia pun akhirnya terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah depan yang disana terdapat tempat tidur kekasihnya, kemudian menunduk kembali.

"Siwon hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkan rasaku padamu? Kau punyanya Kibum bukan? Tolong ambillah rasa ini, aku tidak mau menyakiti Kibum juga menyakitinya" Mata hitam itupun kembali melihat dan menelusuri tempat tidur Sungmin dan membayangkan wajahnya, mulai dari tersenyum hingga hal hal sederhana yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu bangga memilikinya.

"Apa kini aku sudah mencintainya seusai bercinta dengannya?"

Tangan berkulit putih susu itupun perlahan menyentuh dadanya sendiri, merasakan detak jantung yang semakin berdebar saat Kyuhyun memikirkannya.

"Lucu sekali, sejak kapan aku memiliki cinta yang konyol? Ini cuma kesalahpahaman. Aku yakin itu" Ucapnya tegas dan kemudian memakai sweater panjang lalu tiduran di kasurnya dengan selimut yang tebal dan terakhir dia pun tidur untuk melengkapi aktingnya kali ini.

**xmxmx**

"Aku pulang.."

"SIWON KEMANA SAJA KAU SUDAH KUCARI CARI APA KAU LUPA HARI INI KITA ADA LATIHAN? HAH?"

Teriakan nyaring yang cukup keras dari Heechul menyambut kedatangan Siwon yang berpura pura tidak tahu. Yah, inilah awal dari aktingnya.

"Latihan? Emang ada yah? Bukannya kita hari ini free?" Dengan raut wajahnya yang polos itupun ia berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin agar aktingnya semakin meyakinkan.

"Choi Siwon, akukan sudah mengatakan padamu semalam JANGAN LUPA bahwa besok kita latihan" jawab Heechul yang kini sudah berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa jadi kau yang heboh sih? Akukan lupa, wajar dong kalau manusia itu lupa. Dan lagi leader kita saja tidak seheboh dirimu"

"Jadi kau kira Leeteuk diam karena tidak marah denganmu? Tentu saja dia marah hanya saja aku yang sekarang mewakilinya" Jawab Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar disini. Dan kau Siwon darimana saja? Kami baru saja selesai latihan kau baru datang" Leeteuk segera berdiri ditengah tengah mereka berusaha untuk mendamaikan.

"Maaf hyung tadi aku dari laundry niatnya hanya untuk mengambil pakaian. tapi ditengah jalan aku berjumpa dengan teman kuliahku jadi kami ngobrol sebentar lalu yah kelupaan waktu, aku juga benar benar lupa kalau hari ini ada latihan. Mianhae hyung" dengan tampang yang memelas Siwon meminta maaf kepada leadernya itu.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu cepat kau balikkan dulu pakaian itu ke atas lalu datangi ruang latihan, kita latihan lagi"

"Latihan lagi? Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun saja juga belum nampak batang hidungnya daritadi" protes Heechul yang tampaknya masih belum rela dipaksa latihan ulang gara-gara Siwon. "Iya ya kemana perginya dia? Padahal sebelum latihan tadi dibilangnya ia mau mengambil PSPnya tapi kenapa menghilang juga?"

"Siwon, apa kau tahu Kyuhyun dimana?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku saja dari tadi berada diluar dorm" Jawab Siwon dengan tampang berusaha sepolos dan sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tertawa detik itu juga. _'Dia dikamarnya hyung dan sedang sakit, antara sakit untuk melengkapi aktingnya atau sakit benaran karena kuajak bermain tadi haha'_ guman Siwon dalam hati.

"Ini semua gara gara kau Siwon, coba saja tadi kau tidak menghilang. Pasti dia juga takkan menghilang" dan lagi si cerewet Heechul memarahi Siwon.

"Hey kenapa salahkan aku?"

**Xmxmx**

"Oke, cukup sekian dulu latihannya. Kalian semua bisa kembali balik ke kamar masing-masing"

"Akhirnya! Selesai juga" teriak Sungmin secara spontan saat Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa latihan sudah selesai.

"Minnie, Kyu-mu menghilang tuh sama Siwon hyung, kau tidak khawatir dengannya?" Ryewook yang berada disampingnya menepuk pelan pundak Sungmin lalu menawarkannnya sebotol minuman cairan.

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Sungmin dengan sopan. "Paling dia ada dikamar sibuk mencari PSPnya itu" jawabnya sambil berjalan ke pintu keluar ruangan bersama Ryewook.

"Tapi tadi sudah kucari dia dikamar kalian dan dia tidak ada disana loh" Heechul yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua langsung menyambung. "Jangan-jangan dia keluar berdua lagi dengan Siwon" sambungnya mencoba memancing rasa kecemburuan Sungmin.

"Hyung, kau suka sekali sih memancing amarah seseorang" jawab Ryewook yang kelihatannya tidak senang melihat perilaku Heechul.

"Sudahlah Wookie, kau seperti tidak tahu saja sifat Heechul hyung bagaimana" Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku pulang.."

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kami semua melihat kearah pintu masuk dan disana terlihat lah Siwon.

"SIWON KEMANA SAJA KAU SUDAH KUCARI CARI APA KAU LUPA HARI INI KITA ADA LATIHAN? HAH?" Dengan lagaknya pun Heechul mulai memarahi Siwon.

"Wookie, sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke kamar yuk. Sebelum kuping kita panas dengar ocehannya" Ajak Sungmin dan mereka pun segera menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

**Xmxmx  
><strong>

Aku dan Wokie bersamaan menaiki tangga, setelah Wokie masuk kekamarnya akupun menyusul masuk ke kamarku juga.

"Krieett.." (eceknya bunyi pintu kebuka-_-)

Hal pertama yang langsung tertangkap oleh mataku adalah selimut yang tertumpuk tumpuk menimpah tubuhnya, wajah setan yang mendadak begitu 'malaikat'nya tertidur dengan memakai sehelai kain putih polos yang sedikit basah hingga menetes mengeluarkan air. Oh! Dan kini kain itu terlepas dan jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Itu kain dipakai buat jidatnya loh, dasar readers yadong XD kainnya terjatuh gara-gara dia bergerak membalikkan badan.

Akupun mendekatinya, mengambil kainnya yg jatuh tadi lalu menempelkannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie? Kamu sakit?" Sungmin mulai mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara setelah dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengedip-kedipkan matanya secara perlahan.

"Minnie?" antara kesadarannya ia mulai melihat kesekeliling ruangan dan baru sadar ia berada dimana dan juga sedang melakukan apa. "Umh, tiba tiba badanku demam dan kepalaku terasa pusing" Setelah ia sudah sadar betul dan mengingat tentang 'demam mendadaknya' itu, Kyuhyun pun berpura-pura memejamkan matanya kembali agar terlihat seperti sakit betulan.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat chagi? Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali, akan kubuatkan bubur untukmu. Kau mau buburkan Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin dengan begitu antusias dan merasa sedih melihat evilnya sakit.

"Umh, aku sudah minum obat dan aku mau bubur buatan Minnie" diawali dengan anggukan Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan sedikit manjanya, membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah kembali chagi, akan kubangunkan kau setelah buburnya sudah siap" Sungmin pun mulai beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang langsung membuka selimut tebalnya sesaat setelah Sungmin menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Akting ini terlalu panas dan banyak menghasilkan keringat" Ucapnya pelan sambil mengipasi tubuhnya.

**xmxmx**

Kyuhyun perlahan menuruni tangga dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu dan duduk dikursi sebelah Leeteuk dan Siwon. Ia sengaja tidak mau menatap wajah Siwon saat ini, karena takut aktingnya jadi gagal hanya karena ekspresi wajahnya berubah melihat mata hitam itu. Dihadapannya tersedia semangkuk bubur yang masih begitu berasap dan air madu juga air putih, hari ini ia memiliki menu 'spesial' berbeda dengan menu anggota yang lain. Sungmin sengaja menyuruh Ryewook untuk tidak membuat jatah untuk Kyuhyun karena ia sedang sakit dan harus makan yang hangat, begitulah alasan Sungmin saat ditanya.

Dalam hati ia menatap bubur itu dengan muak, ia tidak terlalu suka bubur. Dan demi sempurnanya akting ia harus melahap habis bubur tersebut. Disebelahnya Siwon tersenyum, ia sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai makanan encer untuk para manula dan bayi itu.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bubur dan juga air madu untukmu, segera habiskan yah Kyu" Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya dengan begitu ceria, sebagai balasan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai memegang sendoknya.

"Nah semuanya, Selamat makan" Ujar Leeteuk dan para anggota lainnya pun memulai makan malam mereka.

Disaat semua sedang sibuk makan, tangan kiri Siwon perlahan memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dibawah meja, dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya ia menulis kata demi kata di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

'Muntahkan saja jika kau tidak suka'

Kyuhyun berhenti dari makannya sejenak, sementara mulutnya mengunyah ia membalas 'pesan' Siwon.

'Demi dirimu dan aku juga, aku terpaksa menghabiskannya'

'Terimakasih manis, lain waktu aku akan menciummu hingga lemas' mengetahui balasan dari Siwon membuat wajah Kyuhyun segera tertunduk karena ia yakin warna tomat sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau menunduk begitu? Apa buburku tidak enak?" Tanya Sungmin yang melihat keanehan pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak kok Minnie, buburmu enak aku hanya merasa sudah kenyang." Jawab Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk menampilkan wajah lesunya kembali.

Siwon tersenyum evil dalam hati dan dengan ekspresi biasa di raut mukanya ia segera mengangkat tangannya dari bawah meja dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

**Xmxmx**

**[Skip Time] **

At Night

Suara lolongan anjing menambahkan kesan seram di malam yang begitu larut membuat Kyuhyun yang belum juga terlelap semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Ia sedari tadi hanya bisa bergerak gelisah, entah apa yang dipikirkannya ah salah tentu saja ia memikirkan Siwon sehingga matanya belum bisa juga terpejam.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang melayang dipikirannya sehingga membuat perutnya terasa lapar kembali. Sungguh, dia sudah sangat kelaparan apalagi tadi saat makanmalam ia hanya makan sedikit, tetapi berhubung suara-suara diluar begitu menakutkan tentu saja nyalinya ciut karena ia takut dengan hal yang berbau horror.

Tetapi pada akhirnya sudah satu jam Kyuhyun menahan laparnya yang membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur, dengan segala tuntutan perut yang sudah memuncak Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk turun kedapur. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur yang berada dilantai bawah, sesampainya disana ia mulai meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar dan menghidupkan lampu dapur.

Ia tersentak mengetahui bahwa Siwon ada disana dan sedang duduk di meja makan dengan menggigit sandwich.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didapur gelap-gelap begini hyung?" tanyanya seraya membalikkan badan menuju kulkas.

"Apa kau mencari makanan Kyu? Hanya sandwich ini yang tersisa" Siwon mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan malah bertanya kembali membuat Kyuhyun segera melihat kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau kelaparan sekali, apa kau mau sandwich ini? Ambillah dengan mulutmu" Siwon menggigit sandwich tersebut dan menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memang kelaparan berat tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung berjalan mendekati Siwon.

'Tinggal kutarik apa susahnya' Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik sandwich dimulutnya tetapi dengan cepat Siwon malah menghalanginya "Kubilang dengan mulut, bukan dengan tangan"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun semakin kesal saja melihat tingkah hyungnya. "Ayolah hyung, aku sungguh kelaparan dan semakin kelaparan karena dari tadi terus memikirkanmu. Ayo cepat berikan sandwich itu!" Siwon yang terdiam dan Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari dengan ucapannya langsung mengambil sandwich tersebut dan melahapnya sampai habis.

"Bisa kau ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas sambil mengelap sisa sandwich dengan ujung baju tangan panjangnya "Apa hyung tidak dengar? kubilang aku kelaparan dan.." Kyuhyun tersadar dengan ucapan yang dikatakannya tadi, ia mulai kebingungan harus bagaimana dan segera saja ia menundukkan wajahnya dan membalikkan badan bersiap meninggalkan Siwon tetapi tangan kekarnya sudah memegang lengan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dan menarik tubuh kurus itu hingga jatuh kepelukannya.

"Jangan kabur dulu, kita belum selesai bicara. Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu tadi Kyuhyunnie? Atau aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ini walaupun itu sampai pagi atau para anggota lain sudah bangun" Siwon kembali menggoda Kyuhyun yang terdiam dalam pelukannya, pada akhirnya mereka terdiam bersama masih dalam posisi Siwon memeluknya.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur.. karenamu h-hyung.." Kemudian Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam kembali dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya di pelukan Siwon ia takut, takut kalo hyungnya itu malah menjauhi dirinya jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya mulai menyukai Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam yang begitu wangi dengan lembutnya. Merasakan tanggapan yang baik Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apakah terasa aneh bagimu hyung kalo cinta datang sesudah _making love_?" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya terjuntai kebawah kini mulai membalas pelukan Siwon, Siwonpun dengan sendirinya masih tersenyum lembut dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tahu aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu? Jauh sebelum kau menjadi miliknya Sungmin. Saat itu aku hanya diam dan menangis dibelakang."

Mendengar perkataan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata hitam miliknya dengan begitu dalam, disana Kyuhyun sedang mencari kebenaran dari ucapan yang dikatakannya.

Beberapa menit berselang akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan begitu manis dihadapan Siwon karena ia yakin walaupun belum pasti bahwa hyungnya itu tidak berkata bohong.

Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Siwon dan dengan inisiatif sendiri memiringkan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon.

Siwon yang mulanya terkejut pada akhirnya menutup kedua matanya menikmati bibir lembut Kyuhyun yang menempel dibibirnya. Kali ini tidak ada nafsu yang menguasai yang ada hanyalah ketulusan dari luapan rasa cinta yang mereka bagi dalam bentuk kecupan.

Selang beberapa menit Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengusap dengan perlahan pipi Siwon. "Bolehkah kita begini?"

"Just let it flow" Siwon pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya dan kembai merasakan lembutnya bibir Kyuhyun.

Dan lagi Kyuhyun yang memulai mengajak lidah Siwon bermain dengan lidahnya, Siwon merasa sedikit kebingungan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berbeda tetapi disisi lain dia sangat senang merasakan perbedaan ini.

Ciuman tersebut pun berlalu, dan berlanjut turun kearah leher jenjang Kyuhyun yang tertutupi oleh sweaternya yang tebal. "Mau dilanjutkan?" Siwon yang takut membuat Kyuhyun kesakitan kembali bertanya padanya.

"Tentu, aku begitu menginginkanmu Wonnie" Senyum tulus seketika sudah hilang digantikan seringai yang biasa Kyuhyun miliki

'Wonnie? Panggilan itukan..' Mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun membuat ia teringat akan kehadiran Kibum yang selalu memanggil manja dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Apa aku salah jika memanggilmu wonnie hyung?" dengan wajah polosnya Kyuhyun membasahi ibu jari tangan kanannya dan mengusapkan pelan bibir Siwon, sedikit menggoda pria bertubuhkan otot tersebut.

"Ofcourse no baby, mau kubantu bukakan sweatermu?"

"No, just let me do it" Kyuhyun pun turun dari kursi Siwon dan melepaskan sweaternya dan kemudian duduk kembali dipangkuan Siwon.

Dan tanpa disuruh dengan sukarela Kyuhyun membantu Siwon melepaskan bajunya.

"Bolehkah, aku memanjakan milikmu?" Tanya Kyu tepat ditelinga Siwon dengan suara yang dibuat begitu menggoda.

"Tidak, biarkan aku terlebih dahulu" Siwon pun berdiri dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kursi tersebut. Ia pun segera menurunkan celana serta dalamannya hingga ke bawah. "Bangun lebih cepat hm?" Siwon terkekeh sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan tujuannya kembali.

Siwon mengecup ujungnya sekilas lalu langsung memasukkannya sekaligus, tidak cukup sulit baginya karena sudah terbiasa. (?) Siwon pun mulai melakukan blow jobnya dan sengaja menggesekkan giginya pada setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya membuat remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada rambut Siwon semakin kuat dan egitu pula dengan desahannya.

"Ummhh ennggghh won-aaah "

Mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun akan segera klimaks Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan juga memancing agar cepat klimaks dengan cara menghisap kuat-kuat hingga cairan putih susu itu keluar dan memenuhi bibir Siwon hingga membanjiri sekitarnya.

Siwon pun dengan senang hati membagi cairan tersebut dengan Kyuhyun, ia tuangkan cairan tersebut kemulutnya dan sebagian lagi ia curahkan keleher dan juga dadanya lalu menjilat semua cairan tersebut dan melakukan ciuman hangat dengan tangan yang tetap bekerja dengan kedua putting yang menegang.

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi mendorong tubuh Siwon dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali di kursi.

"Sekarang giliranku" Sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan celana pendeknya ia terlebih dahulu meremasnya lembut hingga membuat celana itu benar-benar terasa sesak bagi Siwon.

"Jangan menggodaku Kyuuhh engghh cepatlah" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan mencium sekilas bibir Siwon, dibukanya resleting celananya lalu diturunkannya dan tanpa mennggu lagi ia langsung mengulumnya lembut diiringi desahannya yang menambah aura panas diantara mereka.

"Fuck off" belum sampai Siwon mencapai Klimaksnya ia melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang sedang asik menikmati segera membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Sudah begitu larut baby, aku tidak ingin Kyunnie kurang tidur. Kita percepat sajaya" Siwon pun memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari pangkuannya ke atas meja makan sedangkan Siwon sendiri dalam posisi berdiri.

"Won-wonnie, disini?"

"Tentu saja baby, Cuma satu kali aja kok sampai kita klimaks bersama"

"Maafkan aku lagi, Kyunnie" Siwon pun memulai acara puncaknya tanpa pemanasan sama sekali. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke bahunya dan mengarahkan miliknya memasuki lubang Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang terkejut berteriak tetapi langsung dibungkam Siwon dengan menciumnya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak merasa sesakit tadi pagi tetapi tetap saja terasa perih dan 'penuh'. Melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah lebih nyaman Siwon pun mulai menggerakkannya secara pelan, terasa sempit baginya tetapi hal tersebut tentu saja tidak menghalanginya.

Gerakan awal yang pelan lama-lama berubah semakin cepat membat tubuh mereka begitu panas hingga tetesan keringat memnuhi tubuh keduanya.

Sambil tetap bergerak Siwon mengocok pelan milik Kyuhyun yang terabaikan dengan cairan precum yang sudah melimpah, membuat Kyuhyun merasa sudah benar-benar berada di surganya.

Merasakan sesuatu terpendam dan ingin keluat membuat Siwon semakin mempercepat lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

Sperma Siwon berlumuran di dalam Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri berceceran diperutnya dan mengenai meja makan serta tubuh Siwon. Siwon terduduk dikursi setelah sebelumnya melepaskan miliknya dari dalam Kyuhyun, ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang begitu memburu begitupun juga halnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit berselang dengan sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun turun dari meja dan mendekati Siwon dengan posisi duduk dilantai, ia membersihkan cairan yang menempel ditubuh Siwon baik itu disekitar kaki dan pahanya sesudahnya ia langsung berdiri menarik kursi yang lain dan duduk dengan mata terpejam.

Kyuhyun refleks membuka matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah disekitar perutnya, ternyata dilihatnya Siwon sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya tadi.

Setelah membersihkan diri (baca:menjilat) satu sama lain dan membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat Kyuhyun dan Siwon menaiki tangga bersama dan menuju kamar masing-masing setelah sebelumnya mereka berbagi longkiss sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>an: Terima kasih para readers/silent readers yang sudah membaca fic yumu, dan maafkan yumu yg begitu lama meng-update fic ini mianhae semuanya *deepbow*

dan terimakasih (lagi) buat semua yg udah ngeripiu di chap sblumnya maaf gk disebutin satu-satu but LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR RIVIEW *hugkissu*

buat yg gak ngerti kenapa pas heechul buka pintu ruangan orng itu gak terlihat, err tau gimana ruangan studio rekaman gak? Kan ntar kalo orng yg mau nyanyinya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi nah itu maksud saya ngerti gak? ._.

and last like usually, please give me some comment or flame or whatever do you want with click "Riview" button. REALLY BIG THANKS FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A RIVIEW XD

Ripiu saya terima kapan saja dengan senang hati~

GIMME LOVE LOVE LOVE!

Minnie Seongmin


End file.
